Never Alone
by Edward Uwnhai Silverfang
Summary: This is the sequel to Standing at The Edge, read that first. Finished! The sons of Legolas and Elrohir and the story of their life. R&R Please!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

I watch him in his silly tactics for attention. His soul, I can tell, is screaming for the knowledge of his existence, always laughing and smiling, acting like a fool, when inside he's a maze of feelings of desperation and depression.  
  
Anger towards the world for his crave of attention, always needing the knowledge that that he lives. He can't find it any more on his own. The merest though of being alone drives him over the edge.  
  
Desperate for the contact of another, yet hiding because of his fear of others. They abuse him now, thinking he can handle it, but it is only making him crazy.  
  
Not even an eternity of time could break him from his chains of loneliness and starvation of another being. Even if they hurt him, wounds to the soul, too deep for bandages, he still returned.  
  
Becoming more and more like the driving madness that haunts him, and the thought of being alone and lost, scaring him and cutting him deeper than a knife could ever.  
  
Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, not sure from there  
  
Rating: Eventual R, but for now PG  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to Standing at The Edge, read that first. Elwë and Finwë run off for an escapade, Elrohir and Legolas brood.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien. The poem above belongs to Bethany Simonsen, not mine either.  
  
Warning: None yet  
  
Authors Note: I'm thinking about how to pair the twins up, cause that's where this is leading. Give me ideas!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Prequel ~*~*~*  
  
"What we need for travelen?" A blond with green eyes asked.  
  
"I don know. Maybe pants and shirts." The other in the room replied.  
  
"We will need food too." The first said thoughtfully.  
  
"And are swords in case of bady's." The second said excitedly.  
  
"Aye, and flint for fire, jus' in case." Said the first.  
  
"Then let go get 'um." The second with impossibly large and innocent blue eyes said, racing out the room.  
  
His brother, Elwë, sighed and followed at a more decent pace. They made it the kitchens where they stuffed bread and jerky into their packs, then raced on back to their rooms where they dressed in matching leggings and tunic, and brushed back their hair into little topknots of their child hood.  
  
They stuffed another pair into their packs, then took their blunted swards and wrapped them around their waists, and pulled their bows with arrows missing the rock head, and replaced instead with a silly wooden one's with out a real tip, on their backs and into their child sized quivers.  
  
The twins took each other's hands and raced from the room, out to the open countryside where they darted into the surrounding forest. Once they were a good distance from Greenwood, the two of them took off the path, heading for a cave they knew well.  
  
Soon, they found themselves crawling through a hole in the ground, just small enough to make an adult think twice about it, wriggling through the narrow passage way, it finally opened up in an enormous cave.  
  
The browns illuminated by the glaring sun, striking through gashes to the sky let up the pool of slow running water, the twins set their stuff aside and stripped down to nothing, running and lunging head first into the icy water.  
  
As they emerged from its dank depths they sputtered about and laughed in complete thrall. Laughing, Finwë slapped a wave of water into his brother's face, watching as the other scowled, looking something like his imposing great grandfather Oropher.  
  
He choked back gasps of glee when that look focused on him, gulping, he was rewarded with a splash rivaling his own, and a gulp pf water that left him with tearing eyes.  
  
He glared back, but the two of them continued to play fight till they had worn each other out, and laid on the bank, curled around the other for warmth. Elwë slowly drifted off to sleep, Finwë watching and finally following his little brother with the whispered words, "Never Alone." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where did they go?" Elrohir shouted.  
  
"Their kids, to have fun." Legolas said gently.  
  
"But they have their studies to think about! There had better be a good explanation when they return."  
  
"Elrohir, they need their vacation as well, the two of them have been working hard. Elwë with his books, and Finwë with the sward play, although they are both quite dedicated to both." Legolas was always the voice of reason.  
  
Elrohir sighed, "They could have at least told some one."  
  
"Yes, that was inconsiderate, but they are growing up and believe they can take care of themselves. Remember your childhood and tell me your not the same way."  
  
"Your right, I had a habit of taking off like that." Elrohir sighed and sat down on the bed next to his lover, I can't believe how fast they are growing up. Twenty. Twenty years old, by Eru, it's to fast. I remember nursing them as if it were only yesterday."  
  
"And then they started eating solids, growing out of their clothes within the month, getting teeth, crawling, walking, talking. I know, I remember it as clearly." Legolas sighed.  
  
"Daddy." Elrohir sighed.  
  
"And Elwë." Legolas laughed, "Their first words."  
  
Elrohir sighed once more, and then promptly fell over onto his husband. "How much longer till they start getting interested in pleasures of the flesh? Another five years or so?"  
  
"Some where around that. Its will scare them, I remember when I first started." Legolas gave a low chuckle.  
  
"Their beautiful." Elrohir said.  
  
"Ya, sure to break their share of hearts, wont they?"  
  
"Sure will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The twins woke up a couple of hours later, where the instantly started rummaging through their baggage, I have it!" The oldest announced happily.  
  
"Give me a bit." The other asked, holding his hand out for the jerky and bread.  
  
"Here you go Elwë." Finwë said, handing over his portion of the food.  
  
"How long do you think we can last out here?" Elwë asked.  
  
"Don't know depends on how long our food lasts, or how fast dad and mum find us." Finwë answered.  
  
"That could be about.hmmm, a week? That's what I would think."  
  
"Do you think a week would be long enough to prove out point?"  
  
"Maybe, but after the week is up, we should go home."  
  
"Ya, I'll be ready for a hot bath by then."  
  
"And hot food." Elwë grinned.  
  
"Ya, now there's a reason for us to go home." Finwë started laughing.  
  
"I also miss mum an' dad." Elwë sighed.  
  
"Ya," The other calmed a bit. "Me to, but they need to learn this."  
  
"What I wonder is if they will get it at all, or just be mad at us."  
  
"I hope not, but if they do, we'll have to correct them."  
  
"Ya, maybe we should have just talked it over in the first place?"  
  
"No, their adults, adults never get it."  
  
"We'll be adults one day."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We might start acting like them, we need to watch our selves better."  
  
They finished eating in silence, then stood up, "Want to play?" Finwë asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Swords?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The both dug around a bit then extracted their swords out of the piles of garments. The stood facing each other then started swinging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (A week later)  
  
Two boys trudged of the path to Greenwood's main gates, hand in hand and one of them singing a simple song he had picked up from an unknown source.  
  
The guards at the gates smiled at the sight, they had known that their young princes were in no danger, the took off on their own often, maybe never this long, but they still did. The waited patiently for them to arrive, sending one man to the king to tell him his grandson's returned home.  
  
"And, prey tell, what are you two doing out here?" The main guard asked jovially.  
  
"Walking home." The oldest replied.  
  
"And, let me see, how long have you been gone?"  
  
"A week." He replied once more.  
  
"Don't you think you've been gone for quite a while? Your parents have been worried sick over the two of you."  
  
"Were sorry." The second whispered forlornly.  
  
"Just get you home, your grandfather's waiting."  
  
At that, the twins scurried on their way, dashing up the path to the mountain fortress, which was Greenwood.  
  
They were lead into the throne room where the king, his son, and his son's lover were seated waiting for the boys to meet them.  
  
"And where have you two been hiding out?" Legolas asked.  
  
"In the forest." Was the response from the blue-eyed brother.  
  
"And why where you there?" King Thranduil questioned.  
  
"Because we were having an adventure." The same boy answered.  
  
"What kind of an adventure." Elrohir asked with a smile.  
  
"We were invading the orc camps!" Finwë shouted, "And there were lots of them! But we killed them all." He said proudly.  
  
The three other occupants in the room gave low chuckles, "Well, you DO smell like those orcs of yours, let us clean you up." Legolas said, getting up and leading the twins down the hall and into the bathing chamber.  
  
The were scrubbed from head to toe in the steaming water, leaving their delicate skin flushed pink, then dressed in clean clothes, and ushered into the kitchens for a good meal. Then swiftly sent to bed for a good long nap.  
  
The two brothers curled up together and were asleep before Legolas had put all the candles out, yet he walked over to the bed and kissed each forehead.  
  
Walking out he heard Elrohir walking up to him, "How are they?" He asked.  
  
"Good, a few scratches, and tired, but that's it."  
  
Elrohir sighed in relief, "Come on then." He led the way to their privet quarters, and sat down in a huff.  
  
"Well, at least their home." He committed.  
  
"Aye, come here." Legolas sighed.  
  
Elrohir complied, walking over to his husband and kneeling down in front of him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his head on his lover's lap.  
  
Legolas started to rub his hands down his mates back, massaging gently, but firmly enough to take away the tension of the last few days.  
  
Elrohir nuzzled up to his lover sighing in pleasure, "Your all to good at that." He said idly.  
  
"But you don't mind much, do you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The unedited version is located at the below address, if you care to read it!!  
  
http://www.bardlands.net/cgi- bin/stories/display.cgi?id=65&sort=author&storyview=toc&chapter=1&cat=98 


	2. 002

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, not sure from there  
  
Rating: Eventual R, but for now PG  
  
Summary: This is the sequel to Standing at The Edge, read that first. Finwë and Elwë learn what it means to never be alone and Legolas and Elrohir learn a new level of inner pain  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Rape  
  
Authors Note: I'm thinking about how to pair the twins up, cause that's where this is leading. Give me ideas!! I have one vote for strait and one for maybe one going one way and the other the other way. =)  
  
{Also any thing written between these is dreamscape}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter One ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on!" Finwë yelled. Him and his brother raced through the trees, they were dressed only in leggings and their hair flew out behind their speeding bodies.  
  
"My lungs burn!" Elwë yelled up to his brother.  
  
"So do mine!" His brother responded.  
  
They continued and soon found them selves climbing mountainous area, rocks scratching and cutting their feet; they were streaks of light up to the great river Celon o Tinnu where they followed its path.  
  
"Fin." Elwë gasped. "Finwë, I cant!"  
  
"Yes you can!" His brother yelled back. So they continued, the slighter brother falling behind and stumbling little by little.  
  
"Finwë!" his brother shouted in alarm as he lost his balance and fell head first into the rivers black depths. Finwë turned on the ball of his foot and stared after his brother in distress, the rivers enchanted qualities having already put his brother asleep.  
  
He looked around for something, any thing to help him fish his brother out before he reached a waterfall or any rocks, or for that matter just plane drowned. He saw a boat and ran to it, looking around in it there was a bit of rope with a hook at one end.  
  
He took it in hand and ran after the quickly moving water, looking for any sign of the elusive elf. He soon caught sign of a bit of light hair and threw the rope in and tried to hook a bit of clothe in the end.  
  
It didn't work the first time, and he could hear the waterfall coming up, he started to panic as his brother disappeared from sight again. 'No, that fall is sure to kill him, please let this work!' He pleaded with any one who cared to listen.  
  
He aimed again to the last place he had seen Elwë but a ways down hoping he would be lucky, he shot and.. nothing! He screamed in rage and darted down the side of the mountain, running at full speed till he lost his footing and fell to his knees and hands in the rough terrain.  
  
He stood up immediately and continued on his way at full speed with only a slightly noticeable limp, he made it to the bottom and ran down the edge of the river looking for any washed up puddles of elf.  
  
He saw nothing and continued on, it may have been the tears in his eyes but he never saw the flash of gold under all the sludge on the far bank. Soon he was exhausted and fell to his knees weeping openly and curling around himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was late when Finwë returned home, he looked terrible and he managed to make it to the castle before any questions were asked.  
  
"What happened to you? And where is Elwë?" Elrohir asked coming out to his son.  
  
Finwë crumpled in on himself again, "I tried, I really tried!" He whimpered. "But it was to fast, and I looked for him, I searched all up and down the place and didn't see him!"  
  
"What do you mean? What happened to Elwë?" Legolas came running up, helping his son up to his feet and walking into their room.  
  
"We were running, racing and we had made it to the Celon o Tinnu where he fell into the water, I tried to get him out, I really did." He cried out. "But he went over the water fall and I ran down to find him, I couldn't see him, I searched but couldn't find him!"  
  
Legolas and Elrohir were frozen; their son just might be dead. 'No I will not think like that, he lives, but is some where down the bank.' Legolas thought to himself.  
  
"You did your best, at first light we will have every one looking for him. Now let me look at you. How did you get all these scratches?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I. We had run through the trees, then on my way down the mountain I had fallen a few times." He admitted."  
  
"Ah, yes that explains it." Legolas said, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Elrohir fetched a basin of warm water and a cloth and helped clean the dirt and blood, and then binding the worse of the wounds, they help feed the distressed Elfling. Then they put him to bed, kissing his forehead and tucking his fur blankets tightly around his abused body.  
  
They left the room, leaving the door cracked just barely and made their way to their own rooms where Legolas finally broke, throwing himself onto their shared bed and weeping, Elrohir sighed and laid down next to his lover, pulling him into his arms, a few tears escaped his own eyes.  
  
"He's alive, I know he is. Don't worry. We will find him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{"Elwë! Where are you!" He called out, hoping to get his brothers attention. He walked along the bank of the black river till he saw a group of large men. They were pulling something out of the water, and as Finwë looked closer he noticed it was a blond, a certain blonde elf that looked a lot like himself.  
  
He gasped and ran up to the group, but they never noticed him, and when he tried to touch them, he went strait through their bodies and his brothers. He watched as the men laughed and threw his brothers body over one of their shoulders and made their way off into the forest.  
  
He followed, continuing to try and get seen or heard, but nothing worked. He walked all night with them, till they finally made it to a dark town with defenses a baby could get through.  
  
They entered the city and came to a large bar where they set the elf down in the corner where they were drinking. During this, Elwë started to wake, he shifted slightly, then opened bleary green eyes staring out at his surroundings. His forehead furrowed as he tried to remember what happened, but as goes the magic qualities of the river, he didn't remember.  
  
One of the men noticed this and grinned a big nearly toothless smile down at the Elfling, his horrid breath wafting over his fine features and making him cringe. The men started to laugh at the elf's response, and one of them leaned down and took the elf's arm in his hand that was easily two times larger then the elf's own, picking the scared boy up.  
  
He pulled him over to his body and sat him down on his lap, Finwë was furious by now, and was trying to get their attention by calling out, or screaming at them, but they never paid him any mind. Just kept on harassing his brother.  
  
Soon that game became to old and what seemed like the leader, most likely because he was the biggest then any other reason, pulled him over to his chair and looked intently at the boy, shifting through his long silky blond hair, feeling across his smooth porcelain check and across soft moist pink lips, down his neck and across his muscled chest and down his toned torso to his thighs where he grasped the boys sex. Elwë's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to back away. But a strong arm kept him in place, "He would make a good whore if we could tame him." He said after a few more moments of exploration.  
  
Finwë gasped and tried to start hitting the men, any thing to get them to leave his brother alone. "No, don't please don't hurt him!" He screamed. They didn't hear him, but Elwë looked over to him and silently begged his brother to save him, but Finwë couldn't do any thing.  
  
Another man stood up from across the table and peered down at the elf and his 'leader' before calling out, "I don't think we should, look at his clothing." He tried to reason, the pants, which was all he wore, did look like it was some sort of leather or possibly sued.  
  
"Naw, if he was something special they wouldn't have left him all alone half drowned and half naked." The man shook his head again, "Leather his not something any one would swim in, he probably fell in and his family is searching for his as we speak. We should just take him to a healer and get him to make sure nothing is wrong."  
  
Another man laughed at him drunkenly before pushing him down and away, "By the gods, Grinrich, we would think you actually cared about the elf." Then another leered at him, "And we wouldn't want to think that, would we?" He asked.  
  
The man tried one more time, but this time some one else just pulled his knife and slit the mans throat. "That'll shut 'im up." The other laughed as the blood pulled around his body. The leader stood up then, going up stairs to the rooms and taking Elwë with him.  
  
Elwë struggled and looked imploringly at his brothers faded image, "Help." He whispered. Finwë started to cry, "I cant, I want to, but I cant."}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was only an hour after Legolas and Elrohir had left their son when they returned to hear him calling out at some one, ordering them to release his brother, he continued to say things, like he was trying to annoy some one, or get their attention, and they tired to wake him, but it didn't work.  
  
Soon they heard him screaming then yelling "No, don't please don't hurt him!" It was a few moments before all the pleading stopped, then they saw him begin to cry and whisper, "I cant, I want to, but I cant." They were worried by now, wondering what type of dream kept him in its clutches so securely.  
  
But soon He started to thrash on the bed, and yelling and screaming all them more, they just tried to keep him steady. And then Thranduil ran into the room, "What is going on hear?" He asked. Elrohir sighed and turned to talk to his father-in-law. "Finwë is having a nightmare, I think it is because of his brothers absence." Elrohir said.  
  
Thranduil nodded and walked over to help restrain the frantic child, "Please! Don't hurt him, some one please help!" Finwë screamed. Thranduil's brow furrowed, "Elrohir, you have a twin. Was there ever a time when you and Elladan seemed to be connected more than usual, like in a time when some thing really bad happened?" He asked.  
  
Elrohir thought for a moment, "Yes, but I couldn't do any thing for him.." He trailed of as the implications to that thought finally processed. "Oh no." His eyes widened. That was when Finwë stopped moving completely, he continued to sniffle and cry for a few moments, but then it was all stopped, even the tears.  
  
After terribly long minutes they heard Finwë begin to sing a lullaby that they used to sing to the boys. "I don't even think I want to know what happened." Thranduil whispered. The other two in the room silently agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Elwë struggled, kicked and tried any thing to get away from the man holding him securely. But all to soon he stopped in front of a door, opened it and went in, closing and locking it after himself. He pushed the elf onto the bed the slapped him hard across the face, rendering him to shocked peace for a moment just long enough for him to tie the elf's hands up.  
  
He then reached to the elf's leggings and tugged them down off of his slim hips and onto the floor before straddling his thighs. He leaned down over him and kissed the elf hard. Moving his hands down the elf's body he tried to get a response out of the child by pinching his nipples and stroking his still limp manhood.  
  
After a few moments of this, Elwë moaned and hid his head in shame as his erection was stroked to full hardness. The man smiled down at him, "Now that's not so bad is it?" He asked. Elwë started to cry in hopelessness. That was when he heard his brother yell, "Please! Don't hurt him, some one please help!"  
  
He looked over at his brother, making eye contact with him, Finwë walked over to him and kneeled down next to the bed, petting his brothers cheek gently, and watched his brothers blue tear filled eyes as the man continued to rape him.  
  
After the man grunted his release and fell down onto the child whose sex had gone limp during the mans brutal assault in his body, Finwë started to sing a calming song that their parents often sung to them when they were hurt, never breaking eye contact with his brother, not till his eyes closed and he fell asleep, but still Finwë recited songs the two of them had learned over the short life span keeping vigil over his brother all night long.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. 003

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, not sure from there  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Elwë is saved, but not before torture, and Legolas and Elrohir find out what happened.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Rape torture and the such  
  
Authors Note:  
  
{Also any thing written between these is dreamscape}  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Two ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun started to rise and Legolas waited for Finwë to wake, cause they had still been unable to do it themselves. But as they waited, nothing happened, Finwë didn't even stir. He was fast asleep and still humming although he had stopped singing a while back.  
  
Elrohir and Thranduil had left earlier to get the search party started, they had know someone should stay with the child, and Legolas had volunteered knowing Elrohir needed to do something, being a person that could not just sit and wait. But Legolas could and currently was.  
  
So they day progressed, servants bringing him his breakfast and lunch. By then the whole kingdom knew that one of the twins were missing the other asleep and not waking. Secrets were hard to keep in their society, but all were worried for the little ones, helping out however they could, and a messenger was sent to Rivendell to inform Lord Elrond and Elladan.  
  
It was about noontime when Finwë started to speak again, in hush whispered tones. "No, do not wake, brother." He had whispered. "Don't, they might hurt you again." He pleaded.  
  
Legolas was worried again, "How did they hurt him?" He asked himself. Soon there was a knocking on the door, he stood and walked over to the door, "Yes?" He asked opening it.  
  
"Prince Legolas." The elf bowed. "I have been sent to inform you that we found where Elwë washed up and that there was tracks heading out of Mirkwood from men, and a lot of them." Legolas's heart stopped beating for a moment, and he looked back at Finwë who had started screaming again.  
  
"He isn't just dreaming." He whispered. The guard seemed to understand what all the screaming and Legolas words meant, and a look of pain crossed his features as well. Legolas seemed to come back into focus then and dismissed the elf with a thank you and went back to the thrashing elf on the bed, trying hard to sooth him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Finwë had been sitting all night with Elwë stroking his hair back and humming a lullaby he remembered. It was almost noon when Elwë started to stir, and he hushed him and tried to send him back to sleep saying, "No, do not wake, brother. Don't, they might hurt you again."  
  
It had worked for a bit, but not long, Elwë finally opened his eyes and they came into focus upon his brother. "Your still here." He whispered. Finwë nodded, "But only half way. Only you can see and hear me. No one else, so I cant help you. No matter how much I might wish it."  
  
Elwë nodded, "Thank you, brother." He received a smile in return. A few moments later one of the many men who had entered the room looked up and saw Elwë moving, "He's awake." He sneered. The others looked up to the elf lying on the bed, and gave several leering looks, most of them hungry.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Finwë shouted as one of them, the man who had raped him last night came over to the bed. He sat down on the side and looked the young elf over, then picked him up and started to clean the elf. After that, he dressed Elwë in the smallest clothes that they had, and it still managed to be a bit big.  
  
They then filled out the door and down out of the tavern to the street, there they met with a man who led them on to another tavern where he and once again another man sat down and talked, after a few moments they had the young elf brought over and he was completely examined. Hair, mouth, ears, arms, hands, chest, legs, groin, feet, and butt.  
  
Elwë had to repress a squawk of surprise and pain when the pain had firmly griped his posterior, he shivered a bit and the man looked him in the eyes closely upon that. "Deal." He sneered turning back around a throwing a bag of gold onto the table.  
  
The first man picked it up and rifled through it a bit, then smiled, "He's all yours." Then him and the other men walked out leaving the Elfling standing there. The man walked up and introduced himself, "I am Master Kragen, you will address me as such. And while you are my harlot you will do everything I tell you to, everything."  
  
Elwë's eyes widened at this, he was now a whore? He asked himself. No this had to be some bad nightmare; he would wake up any minute from. But the man led him up stairs where he was left to himself in a simple room, with a bed and a nightstand. Elwë curled up in the place where the bed met the wall and fell asleep with Finwë singing gently once more.}  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elrohir was leading the search party for his son; they had followed the tracks for a good twelve hours and now ended up at a dank city just out side of the Mirkwood forest. The buildings were all old and some leaned precariously to the side, the elves were sure one good push or a night a bad weather would knock those down.  
  
The city all looked dirty, with weeds growing and horse manure just lying on the roads. Their were people of both genders just waiting for someone to throw themselves at for a midnight tumble for money, even though it was still a good hour or two till night fell.  
  
The elves took their horse's through this city slowly, looking for any sign of an elf, the tracks having been lost in the bazillion other inhabitants of the city, and they were not just searching by eye and ear.  
  
After passing through the city for a few rounds, they decided that the elves should split up and search the taverns and brothels for the child. A tall elf with long golden hair and dark gray eyes was the head elf of a smaller party only consisting of two all, the other being a dirty blond hair color and blue eyes.  
  
They were named Halmir and Beleg. These two entered a tavern called The Withering Tree, as they entered they heard laughter and men hollering, looking around they saw a young elf stripped bare and being passed around from lap to lap getting kissed and touched by the filthy and drunk men in the bar.  
  
They came around and caught the child as he was being passed on once more and Beleg wrapped the child up in his cloak, not missing the red and white substances covering his thighs. Halmir was enraged and killed the men right where they were, not caring about pity or honorable death.  
  
Beleg picked the child up and carried him, neither of the elves missing his pitiful moan of pain, nor the fact that he tried hard to scoot his way out of Beleg's arms without success. They led him back to Thranduil and Elrohir, handing the child over to his father, who jump up on his horse and with the rest of the party rode back to Mirkwood as fast as they would dare with such precious cargo.  
  
About half way there they made a stop at one of the rivers for Elrohir to examine his son's condition. He laid Elwë down onto a cloak laid out for a makeshift bed and unwrapped him slowly.  
  
Elwë's face was bruised and battered; his lips swollen from to many hard kisses and all down his neck and chest were little bites and bruises from sucking too hard. As they went further down, Elrohir saw the evidence of someone else's passion between his thighs, he gasped and had to rush to the river to empty the contents of his stomach into its depths.  
  
A few other elves had similar responses, but all were unaffected from the amount of blood there. Thranduil took over because Elrohir's hands would not stop shaking, they turned Elwë's body over and on his back they saw red welts criss crossing his back and there was blood covering his feet, upon closer inspection, the soles of his feet had been slit.  
  
Thranduil took a deep breath before he started cleaning the blood off his grandson's abused body, and then applying a salve of different healing plants, making a think supplement to coat the wounds and gashes inside of his body and without.  
  
After cleaning him up, they laid him inside of a clean cloak with out all the blood a cum. Then the continued on their journey home, going all night. But none of them could see the silent ghost that was following. Only Elwë could see him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Incase your curious about what happened here you go.)  
  
After Elwë had slept a good hour or so, Master Kragen started letting men in to have sex with him. The first had walked up to the bed and started petting his body in a drunken manner. Elwë had woken immediately pushing the man's hand away in fear and making a run for the door.  
  
The man lunged for him, but missed, and Elwë ran out the door and down the stairs, where he found himself in the arms o another man, and this one took him to Master Kragen.  
  
Kragen was furious, "Lay him across one of the tables out there." He ordered. The man did as told, taking the young elf out and kicking a group of men playing dice off the table. He laid Elwë across it back up and held him there with the help of one other person. One for hands and one for feet.  
  
Master Kragen cut the elf's shirt off then pulled off his belt, he wrapped one end around his hand, and the other with the buckle was lashed against the elf's back again and again. Elwë had yelped at the first stroke, the second he had managed to keep silent on but he still shivered from the pain. After the tenth he couldn't stay quiet any more and he started to scream.  
  
His body shaking even with the people holding him stretched out, it was hard to keep still. After an eternity to the young elf, Master Kragen stopped whipping him and there was a few moments respite before he felt his leggings being pulled off his body.  
  
Before he knew it Kragen had entered him and he screamed again, clenching his eyes shut and tears escaping unbidden. When Kragen exploded in him, he fell hard on Elwë's inflamed back, and after a second, his fingers were digging into the wounds, he sobbed with the pain.  
  
The next thing he knew, Kragen was off of him and one of his feet was being pulled up off of the table and a fingers was stroking across the sole. Then he felt something cold and metallic and a sharp pain spread out from his foot and shot up his leg.  
  
Elwë screamed and jerked away, but didn't get far, the same was done to the other before he was picked up and thrown at one of the men standing nearby and watching his torture in amusement. "Have fun boys, this little ones been a bad boy." The men surrounding him all laughed and started tossing him back and forth.  
  
A few of the men even took Elwë's body, some just kissing and groping his crotch before passing him on. Then there were just a few who just passed him on doing nothing. Finwë was weeping in the corner; he had tried every thing and was absolutely helpless to do any thing.  
  
It was all just a daze for Elwë, his mind fell away from his body and he was only vaguely aware of the fire coursing through his body and the men jeering and laughing at him. He could hardly care as the entered him, his face and body remaining passive and unmoving with out the help of another.  
  
Elwë was not in the tavern of men any more; he had not even been there at all. He was home, with his family and friends. Running in the wilderness with his brother, curled up in his fathers lap during one of the wonderful stories his parents would tell him, eating the apples from one of the orchards with Amarië the girl he just knew he was going to marry one day.  
  
Sometimes Finwë and Silmarien would join them and they would talk and play for hours together, just like always. He was never rapped and never hurt by these men. He had never left Mirkwood except to travel to Imladris and to see his other grandfather and his uncle and ant.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Elwë had been bathed at the river, Finwë had stayed behind. There he cried, big heaping sobs full of pain. The knowledge that he had seen every thing that happened to his brother and couldn't do a thing to help him. There he cried himself to sleep and a few moments later he was in a soft warm bed.  
  
There was also a body next to his, a very familiar scent surrounded this body and he curled into it, "daddy." He mumbled into the bodies worm embrace. "I'm here." Legolas whispered. "Where have you been too?' He the asked.  
  
Finwë sighed and wrapped his arm tighter about his father's body. "Nowhere I ever want to be again." He whispered. Legolas seemed to understand that he needed a moment so he stayed quiet. A few seconds later, Finwë started to cry again, "I couldn't help him, I tried but couldn't."  
  
"They hurt him so bad, daddy, the touched him and rapped him and they whipped him and they cut his feet." He sobbed brokenly. Legolas felt the pain of this knowledge, before he could only imagine it, now he knew it.  
  
He continued to hold and sooth his older son till he finally fell back to sleep, the next day still early in the morning the door opened to emit Elrohir his father and his son. Soon a healer joined him.  
  
"Legolas Elwë was." Elrohir started. "I all ready know, Finwë told me." He explained. Elrohir nodded. Elwë was laid out next to Finwë and the twines curled up together, and Thranduil, Legolas, and Elrohir left the room to the outer chamber, where Thranduil laid down on half of the couch, the other portion being taken by Legolas and Elrohir sitting down on the floor and leaning into Legolas' embrace. The family fell asleep after the longest few days of their life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All right, this bit is done!! I am not happy with the amount of reviews though, so I'm asking for five before I post again, bit it will be a little over a week cause I'm going on vacation later on today and should be gone a good six days. =) 


	4. 004

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, Elwë/Amarië, Finwë/ Silmarien, Elwë/Finwë, and more as I think of them.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Rape torture and the such  
  
Authors Note: WoW, I never expected this many reviews to come!!! I am sooooooo pleased. =) Any ways, if you could keep it up *Wink Wink* I would be very happy.  
  
And for the people out there who noticed I did the Elrohir to Elladan thing, I fixed it. And thank you to the few of you who actually pointed it out to me. Elladan is just so much easier to type than Elrohir *sheepish grin* any ways, thanks all!  
  
And another one, this chapter is the hardest for me to write. It's the interlude from one bit to the next that has to be written and I'm just having trouble doing such. Sorry it took so long. =)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Three ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elwë was the first to wake, his fogged up mind didn't quite register who was lying in bed with him, only that some one was lying in bed with him. He jerked away and stared down into the slowly focusing eyes of his twin brother.  
  
"Elwë, your awake." Finwë said with a smile, his blue eyes shinning in concern, "How do you feel?" He asked. Elwë turned his head, "I've been better." He whispered with a slight smirk, he and his brother gave a silent chuckle to the familiar reply, but Elwë left off in a gasp of agony that the move caused.  
  
As the pain hit, he couldn't stop the tears from coming, he sobbed and Finwë held him, stroking his hair back from his eyes and whispering to him silently. "Every thing will be alright." After a while Elwë finally stopped his weeping and sat up slowly with a hiss of pain.  
  
"Is Amarië alright?" Elwë asked with his hoarse voice. Finwë nodded, "Although I think she would be more concerned with you than any one else." He stated. Elwë managed to smile slightly at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Months later Elrohir and Legolas sat in their room thinking, Elwë had made full recover, excluding minor scars, physically. But his mental state was undetermined. He seemed all right and perfect, but it couldn't have possibly been that simple for him to get over it.  
  
Crying sessions didn't do that for someone, he needed to talk. They didn't know what to do to get him to open up; even his twin was having trouble doing that. "I don't know. Elrond might be able to work something out." Legolas said after a moment.  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to go to Imladris, I mean he has his girl friend here, and his brother, just about every thing."  
  
"Well we wont know till we ask." Legolas said crossly.  
  
"But how should we, if we just do it, it might seem like we are trying to get ride of him."  
  
Legolas sighed and let his head flop back. It was so much easier to not try. But he couldn't do that. Elrohir walked stood up and walked over to his lover, giving him a kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please?" Elwë asked as nicely as he could, Amarië looked at him like he had just grown an extra head.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked. Elwë sighed and pulled her over to him, hugging her closely. "I want you." He murmured, "More than anything else."  
  
She looked at him with a look of confusion again, "But you have me." She said slowly. "No, not like that. I want to lay with." He said.  
  
"But isn't that what we are doing?" She asked, but before she even finished the sentence she finally understood. "Oh." She said simply. After a moment or to she looked back over to her long time boyfriend. "I can't give myself to you like that, not yet anyways, I'm just not ready."  
  
"And I could get pregnant and where would that leave us? We're to young to have children." She reasoned. "I'm only asking for one night," He said, sounding angry with her. "I thought you said you loved me? Its not like I'm asking for your whole life."  
  
"That's the point!" She yelled at him, "If you asked for my whole life I would give it to you, but that's not what you want, is it? You just want sex? I'm not going to give it to you, I don't know what happened between you and those humans, and I'm trying to understand, but you cant just come to me asking for this and thinking I would actually give it to you."  
  
"What use are you then? No one understands!" He yelled walking off. Amarië stood there and fumed for a good few minutes before leaving in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Elwë made his way back to the gates and through, instantly going up to his room and flopping down, he started crying and turned over onto his side, curling up.  
  
No one understood what its like for him, not even Finwë who was there. He wanted to be touched, loved and not the way his family did it; but they all thought that he would want to be left alone. He wanted whatever pleasure those men received from his body, he wanted to feel again, and what use was anyone if they couldn't give him that?  
  
He needed and craved for a touch from anyone who would be willing to give it, and by Eru if it was only back with those men, then he would go there and beg them for it, but then again, he would bet no one in Imladris knew what he had been through.  
  
Nor who he really was, he could get what he needed from someone there, he was sure of it. He smiled slightly, his relief was just that much closer. He let himself drift off after that.  
  
After a few hours of peaceful sleeping, he was woken by a harsh voice, "What did you do to Amarië?"  
  
Elwë looked up into his brother's angry face, "I told her I didn't want her any more." He said. So what if it was only half-truth, he did basically say she was useless, and why keep something useless?  
  
"Just like that? With no reasoning?" He asked disbelieving. "No, I told her she was useless to me." He said getting angry as well.  
  
Finwë was speechless for a moment, then outraged, "What is your problem? Useless? You and her have been steady for years now! If she was so useless why didn't you just get ride of her before anything came of your relationship?"  
  
"Because I was stupid." Elwë replied. He got up from the bed and walked out, leaving his brother there. Making his way to his parent's room, he knocked on their door.  
  
Legolas opened it and smiled down at his son. "Come on in." He said motioning with his hand.  
  
He saw Elrohir sitting on the couch next to the fire, and went to a chair opposite him, Legolas returned to his seat holding Elrohir close. Elwë tried not to grimace. That was what he wanted.  
  
What his parents had, just someone, any one to hold him. "I want to go to Imladris, I miss Grandpa Elrond a lot and Uncle Elladan too." He said.  
  
Legolas could hardly keep himself from smiling, but did manage to. "Yes, we can arrange that." Elrohir said. "Would Finwë be going with you?" He asked.  
  
"Probably not." Elwë replied softly. Legolas and Elrohir frowned at that, but didn't say anything.  
  
"We will send a message to my father and ask him if it would be alright right now." Elrohir said. Elwë nodded, "Thank you." He smiled standing up and walked out, back to his room hoping that his brother and vacated by then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again, sorry about the lateness and the shortness actually, but that was the best I could do for the moment. =) 


	5. 005

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, Elwë/Amarië, Finwë/ Silmarien, Elwë/Finwë, Elwë/Daeron and more as I think of them.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Has Elwë finally found what he's been looking for?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Authors Note: Sex in this chapter, I would read most of the story before you quit if this is not your thing, though. A lot happens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Four ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By early summer, Elwë was on his horse Aeglos, a snowy dapple mare with a pinkish nose. I had a guard of seven other elves and had no family with him, it was the freedom he had been craving, and all he had to do now was get to Imladris.  
  
He smiled slightly at himself, soon he would get what he needed, he just knew it, another week or so and he would arrive at his grandfathers haven, he would get to see his family there for the first time in years, and his wish.  
  
No matter how much he tried to take his mind off of these thought, he couldn't. Smirking again, he urged his horse to move a little faster and the company moved to keep up, no one questioning why he wanted to get there, just doing as bid.  
  
(A Week Later)  
  
Elwë rode into Imladris' courtyard and jumped off his horse, running up and hugging his grandfather and then uncle quickly, smiling genuinely at them. "How are you?" Elrond asked.  
  
Elwë smiled up at him, "Great!" He responded. Elrond chuckled lightly and took him inside taking him up to his room and letting him relax. After a few hours of sleeping, Elwë cleaned up and dressed before leaving his room all together to go exploring.  
  
He new Imladris well, but still it had been a while since he had been here and it felt almost adventurous to explore it again, there was a new painting there, a new curtain, new stain on a curtain that would have been unnoticeable except for the fact that Elwë was looking for them.  
  
He smiled brightly to himself, maybe this wouldn't be just about his physical relief, maybe he could find a mental calm as well. He could always hope though, he needed this, no one looked at him with sorrow or pity, hardly any one actually looked at him with recognition.  
  
As he was tuning the corner he felt something hard and compact ram into him, sending him sprawled out on the floor with a thud. He soon realized that whatever it was was still on top of him. He opened his eyes to see a boy with dark brown hair crashing in waves down his shoulders as he leaned over him, he had deep hazel eyes that looked like they had flecks of yellow in them, and freckles speckled across his check lightly.  
  
All in all what he saw was magnificence. He laid there gaping as the boy pulled himself up, then he heard more footsteps running down the hall to stop where he was, all of them were panting hard. "I'm so sorry, so sorry." The boy said, standing up and giving out his hand to help Elwë to his feet.  
  
The other boys were laughing at their friend but he seemed completely concerned about Elwë's behalf. "Are you all right?" He asked coming closer and checking on Elwë's health, what he found he gasped at. "Can you hear me?" He asked worriedly, as he wiped blood off of his hand on his pants.  
  
"Yes." Elwë answered. Then he seemed to come back to himself, and he blushed slightly looking away from the beautiful visage before him. "I'm fine, just wasn't expecting anything like that to happen." He said.  
  
The boy smiled at him, "I'm Orodreth, and you might want to see one of the healers, it seems you banged your head good." Elwë smiled slightly, "Elwë, I'm Elwë." Orodreth put his hand out for him, and shook it appropriately. "You aren't from around her," He stated the obvious, but he had made it clear that it was a question by cocking his head to the side a bit and raising his eyebrow.  
  
His friends had taken off and it was just the two of them. "No, not really, but kind of." He replied. Orodreth looked at him questioningly, so Elwë continued. "My grandfather lives here, and my dad was born here, but I mostly stay in Mirkwood.  
  
"Oh." He answered, "So you do know your way around?" He asked then. Elwë nodded. "Alright I get it, I have to go, but maybe you and me can met up later?" He asked, Elwë nodded, "I would like that. Where and When?" Orodreth thought for a moment, "Do you know where the big rock is by the Bruinen?" He asked. "Its kind of a popular place to rest and play?"  
  
"Yes, I know of it, but I can always ask my grandfather for directions if I don't remember." Elwë replied. "Then meet me there around noon." Said the boy running off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So it was, that the next day at noon, Elwë found himself walking down the side of the river, looking for the big rock he was supposed to be at. It was with a lighter heart that he heard the distinct sound of splashing and playing around up a head.  
  
He jogged the last few feet and cam upon the rock twice the size of an average elf with a shallow slope to the top where the boys were stripped nearly naked and were jumping into the water below.  
  
As he neared, the boy from the day before swam to where he was standing, "Hello, I see you found your way." He pulled himself out of the sparkling water and his dark hair dripped into his face and he scrapped it back, "come on, strip down, and jump!" He said, running towards the rock.  
  
Elwë did as bid and soon was climbing to the top where Orodreth waited for him. Once there, instead of jumping like he was bid, he crouched down and looked at the water below. Then the trees above, he smiled slightly to himself.  
  
"What you waiting on? Afraid?" Another boy asked. Elwë seemed genuinely surprised at the voice, but soon stood and shook his head smiling to himself. He wasn't born a Mirkwood elf for nothing. He climbed down the rock, the other boys laughing at him, thinking him afraid.  
  
But soon enough he had climbed a tree directly over the water and was standing on a limb hanging precariously over the rock. He smiled slightly, and took a firm hold on the limb above him, he looked around at the water below once more, and the boys were staring at him openly.  
  
He spotted what he was looking for, the deeper part of the river and let go of the branch to step closer to the end of the branch, as close as he dared, then he stepped back to the tree trunk and launched off running down the limb and soon was diving head first into the crisp icy water below, nearly hitting the bottom even with all his studying of the depth.  
  
Later that day, Elwë was walking back to the castle with a dark haired boy named Daeron; he had brown eyes with little flecks of a jade color. As the neared the last homely house, Daeron stopped him and smiled at him slightly, "That was an awesome jump." He said casually.  
  
Elwë smiled slightly, "I thought it was, before I nearly hit the bottom of the river." He laughed slightly at that. "You want to come to my room for a bit?" He asked. Elwë nodded and the two of them made their way through the halls and up stairs till they stood outside an oaken door.  
  
The boy opened it and walked in, they sat down heavily next to the fire with a big splash sound. The laughed lightly, after having played while jumping some of the other boys had taken every ones cloths and thrown it into the river, and every thing was now soaked through and through.  
  
Daeron pulled his shirt off followed closely by his pants; Elwë soon followed suet, leaving the clothes next to the fire to dry. Daeron picked up a pair of towels and went about drying off.  
  
Daeron sat watching after a while as Elwë dried his hair, still standing in the nude, and body shining as water dribbled down his chest. After a bit of time, he stood walked over to Elwë and put his hand on his cheek, stilling the blond instantly. "Can I kiss you?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Elwë stopped what his was doing and looked at him, after a moment he nodded and their lips touched briefly, then again and more intense. Soon Elwë opened his mouth and a pink slippery tongue darted in, exploring his mouth.  
  
Daeron's hands soon wrapped around his body, pulling him close, and Elwë gasped as their bodies came into contact. Daeron smirked into the kiss and started to slide his tongue down Elwë's jaw, and leaving little nips as a trail with his saliva.  
  
Daeron then moved his hands down Elwë's body, stroking up and down his back and down to his butt to cup the mounds almost lovingly in each palm, Elwë squirmed around and as he pushed forward he let out a heavy hiss, repeated by Daeron.  
  
The other boy pushed him back, leading him to the bed and laying him out upon it and following his lover's body with his eyes, admiring Elwë's coloration, which was so much different from his own. He smiled down at Elwë as he blushed under the intense stare.  
  
He laid down over him, and kissed his lips again, moving down to lap at his throat. He reached to his bedside table after a moment and brought out a bottle of oil. "You're beautiful, do beautiful." Daeron was murmuring as he oiled his fingers and started trailing them down Elwë's body.  
  
The hand moved to part his thighs, and Elwë was struck by an irrational fear. 'He's not going to hurt me.' He thought, scolding himself, letting Daeron spread his legs apart and settle between his knees.  
  
A finger moved to his opening, coated in the liquid and stroked around it a bit, Elwë's breath hitched and his breathing started to quicken, and then the finger was in him, moving gently, and his clinched his eyes shut, trying to block out the faces of the humans that weren't supposed to be there, it was supposed to be Daeron, an elf like himself.  
  
Suddenly the finger was gone and a face was looming over his, "What is wrong?" Daeron asked, looking confused. Elwë shook his head, "Nothing." He answered automatically. Daeron made a face, then gave Elwë a once over, "It does not look like 'nothing' to me." He said. "Your cocks wilted and you're breathing rapidly."  
  
Elwë smiled slightly, "Please, just forget it and continue." Daeron looked like he was ready to refuse, but Elwë sat up and reached down to his cock, giving it a hard squeeze and pulling, making Daeron hiss. "All right." He said sounding exasperated and amused at the same time.  
  
"But do tell me if it does get to be a bit much, I don't want to frighten you, or make you do something you don't want to." Elwë nodded his golden head a bit, and the other boy continued to stretch Elwë out, and soon enough was entering him.  
  
It was done slowly, and Elwë winced slightly, but it was much less painful then what the men had done to him. After only a few moments he was feeling the pleasure with the pain, and then soon he was moaning uncontrollably, as Daeron's fingers wrapped themselves around his member.  
  
It was not long before he released into the hand stroking him, and with a shuddered gasp fell back to the bedclothes, soon feeling the warmth filling him as his companion reached climax, and Daeron laid out over him, his breath tickling against Elwë's neck. After only a moment, Daeron rolled off and curled up around him, and he was soon asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. 006

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, Elwë/Amarië, Finwë/ Silmarien, Elwë/Finwë, Elwë/Daeron and more as I think of them.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Has Elwë finally found what he's been looking for?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Authors Note: Sex in this chapter, I would read most of the story before you quit if this is not your thing, though. A lot happens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Five ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finwë woke with a start, sweat covered his face and his hair stuck to skin. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. About a year ago he wouldn't have though twice about the dream he had had last night, nor the one the night before and so on and so forth back a ways.  
  
But when humans had taken his twin, Finwë had learned that he could watch Elwë while he was asleep to keep an eye on him. So at night he was now watching Elwë give himself to others, and it had annoyed him at first, now it was just down right disgusting.  
  
He didn't need to witness his brother whore himself every night. Didn't need to and didn't want to. So it was with that in mind that he approached his parents that day and asked to go to Imladris, because he missed his twin brother.  
  
His parents, having no idea of what was going on, let him go with a nice sized escort to take him. They traveled at a slower pace and after a good two weeks of traveling they were entering the valley. Soon they were riding up to the kingdom and Elrond was there, just like every other time Finwë remembered visiting his grandfather.  
  
But one thing he noticed as he was enveloped in a strong hug was that Elwë was not to be seen. It was not something he brought up just yet, though. He inquired about his uncle Elladan, and his aunt Arwen. Then when he learned of their good health, he asked about others he knew here, and finally asked about Elwë.  
  
Elrond answered saying he had made friends and they were at one of the pools to the west a few miles off from here. Finwë nodded his thanks and was escorted up to his room, right next to Elwë's. He washed up and then laid down to rest, it was already late and so he had excused himself from dinner, he slept till morning.  
  
In the morning he went down for breakfast and found Elwë absent, he ate and once more asked Elrond. Elrond smiled at him and said that he had not shown up for dinner, he was tired and is probably in bed still, or he had taken off with his friends again, the cooks did not seem to mind packing picnic meals.  
  
When asked about the location, Elrond gave a few places to try, and as luck would have it would be the last place he looked that he heard Elwë's voice from. He walked up to the clearing and watched a moment from behind the trees.  
  
Elwë was standing over a boy about his own age, knife in hand and making a final attack, the point soon at the others neck. He laughed and sheathed it, then let out his hand and helped the boy up. A few of the others cheered, "Is there a person who can beat you?" A boy with dark brown hair freckles and hazel eyes said.  
  
Finwë walked into the clearing and pulled his two knives out of his hip sheaths. "You want to try me?" He asked. Elwë turned and a few of the other boys gasped at seeing him, Elwë and Finwë were identical twins and they had not known he had had any siblings.  
  
"Took you long enough to find me." Elwë said, taking both his knives in hand. "Yes well I wanted to eat breakfast with grandpa, and I wanted to sleep. The orcs on the trail were not kind and I was tired. I also don't remember this place very well."  
  
Elwë nodded, "I was still expecting to see you sooner, maybe last night with the parting we had had." Finwë smiled, "I've been dreaming again." He smiled slightly as Elwë's face darkened.  
  
"What I do is none of your concern, leave off it." They were not circling each other, feinting attacks here and there, but knowing the other well enough to see their bodies jolt back before going to far.  
  
Elwë becoming impatient made the first attack, sweeping the air with an overhead arc, and swirling his body around before Finwë's defense hit him, they were now locked in a battle of twinning arms sharp knives. "What do we quit to? Blood, first to fall, or first to be unable to defined themselves?" Elwë asked.  
  
"I like the last." Finwë said, jumping back and ducking to avoid a nice sized wound. "Course you would say that, now that you have lost first blood." Elwë clipped back, losing breath already from his multiple fights already that morning.  
  
"Well, I am the one who has been practicing for the last year while you were playing the invalid or fucking someone.. Oh wait, no. You're the one getting fucked, to prissy to do it yourself."  
  
Elwë growled and lunged at his brother, making a bad charge and finding himself on the ground face in the dirt, before his brother could get back to him though, he was on his feet again.  
  
"Don't you remember all the lessons Radhruin gave us about staying calm?" Finwë asked lightly, quirking an eyebrow up. Elwë lunged this time but at the last second changed the feint to the opposite side and swung upward hooking a leg about Finwë's when he blocked the attack of the knives and both went crashing to the soil.  
  
Finwë lost one of his knives and instead used that hand to punch his brother across the face, then while he was stunned push himself off the ground and jumping back. Elwë stood and picked up his brothers knife, looking at it and smirking.  
  
Then he put his brothers knife in one of his sheaths and stood ready for another attack. Finwë raised an eyebrow then reached into one of his boots and pulled out another knife, it was much smaller and thinner thin a regular one.  
  
Finwë attacked this time, throwing the knife to the left just next to his brothers arm and attacking from the right, his brother blocked this attack to, but then Finwë let a knife from inside his sleeve fall out into his hand, then held it to his brothers gut, pushing in just enough to let his bother know it was there.  
  
He backed away then, shoving his wrist knife back into its sheath and grabbing his own knife from around his brother's hip. He kept eye contact with Elwë for a moment then turned and pulled his boot knife from a tree where it had embedded itself, sheathing that too and walking out of the clearing.  
  
Elwë fumed for a few seconds before turning away and plopping down to his bottom, his face colored red with rage. "Who was that?" Orodreth asked, "He looks just like you." Elwë fumed some more, but answered anyways.  
  
"That's Finwë, and he does not look just like me." He said fiercely. Orodreth raised an eyebrow, "What's the deference? You're the same height, same build, same coloring, hair and everything else. What am I missing?"  
  
"His eyes, his are blue, mine are green." He said. Then Orodreth sat down next to him, "What was that fight all about, the things he said to you?" He asked. Elwë sighed, "He's my twin brother obviously, and that was why I was saying it took him long enough to find me, it usually takes only a short amount of time."  
  
"Then he said he has been dreaming again, when he dreams, he can sometimes see what I'm doing at the time, well actually he can see everything I do and I hate it when he does that. Then when he was insulting me saying I was playing the invalid, it was true, except I wasn't playing. I had been hurt in. a battle. Um and it took a bit of time to recover." Elwë stood up then, "I'll catch you later, I need to talk to him." And he walked off in the same direction his brother had.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Elwë followed the obvious trail his brother had left for him, and soon found himself standing face to face with his brother who had just come out of the trees behind him. "Took you long enough." Finwë said.  
  
Elwë remained impassive this time. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "What am I doing here? Well that's rich, you're the one who followed me." He said. Elwë scowled, "I mean in Rivendell, not this place."  
  
"Ah, wonderful Rivendell, safe forests, beautiful mountains and wonderful clear rivers and hot water springs. Also Grandpa Elrond and Uncle Elladan, did you know he returned late last night? No? I didn't think so."  
  
Elwë huffed for a second, "Did you have to embarrass me in front of Daeron, Orodreth, Angered, and Glirhuin?" He asked. "I'll do anything I can to get you to see how stupid you're acting, the only one of them you haven't slept with is that freckled one."  
  
"He's Orodreth." Elwë sighed. Finwë shrugged, "Do I care?" He said lightly, and then took his brother by the shoulders and forced him down, "I'm tired." He offered as an explanation, sitting down and leaning u against the tree.  
  
"Why cant you just let me run my life?" Elwë asked then. "Because you will die if I do. I just know it. I have to keep you safe cause I'm older." Elwë huffed again, "barely." He argued. Finwë smiled.  
  
"Almost feels like normal again, doesn't it?" He asked. Elwë smiled at that, even though tried not to. Then let go and replied, "Almost, but we didn't run away to the cave, we're in a forest now."  
  
Elwë looked over at Finwë for a second, "I'm more important then Silmarien?" He asked. Finwë looked down at his hands for a second, then looked up into his brothers eyes, "Course you are." He answered.  
  
Elwë smiled, then on impulse leaned over and kissed his brother on the lips. Finwë backed off with a look of incredulous on his face. "Why did you do that?" He asked in amazement.  
  
Elwë shrugged, "Cause I wanted to." He offered, then moved forward again and kissed Finwë once more. Leaning over him to keep him from running. "Sop that. I'm not one of those friends of yours, I'm your brother."  
  
Elwë shrugged again, "I don't care." He reached down and cupped his brother's head in his hand, fisting the hair slightly to keep his head still. "You are insane." Finwë stated, looking worried.  
  
He leaned down and kissed him once more, this time sliding his tongue into his brother's mouth. "Have you and Silmarien never kissed before?" He asked after pulling away. Finwë blushed a bit, "She never wanted to."  
  
Elwë smiled, "Then let me teach you." He said, leaning in once more. It was a few minutes before he pulled away for breath, and his eyes had glazed over with desire. "We shouldn't be doing this," Finwë said, out of breath as well.  
  
Elwë shrugged once more, "I don't care, I'm supposed to still be a virgin too, but I'm not. Why not do one more damnable thing?" Finwë pulled away from another kiss his brother tried to initiate. "Well unlike you, I am, and have yet to do anything 'wrong'" He put emphases on the wrong meaning nothing against unorthodox.  
  
Elwë grinned then, "Then you should do something." And he leaned down catching Finwë's lips once again, this time moving his free hand down his brothers body to his shirt and pushing it up over his chest.  
  
He trailed a path of kisses down his brother jaw and neck and took a pert nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it, and then he nipped it lightly. Finwë moaned and tried to pull away.  
  
"Stop that," Elwë said, "I know you want this, I can feel it." He said leaning his lower half down to brush against his brothers incased hardness. Finwë moaned again, and stopped struggling.  
  
He then pulled his brother up for a kiss and started to lift his hips lightly to get more friction. Elwë moved his legs apart and put one of his own thighs between his brothers, and having one of his brothers between his own legs.  
  
They continued to kiss, and pump their hips into each other and Elwë moved one of his hands to play with Finwë's nipple again, twisting it this way and that. His brother was panting now, and threw his head back, unable to keep his lips moving with his brothers as the pleasure washed through him.  
  
Elwë took the chance to nip at the exposed flesh there for a bit, then he felt his brothers body jerk and stiffen as he came, his own release soon following. He fell down onto his brother's body for a moment then moved to the side as soon as he could.  
  
They continued to gasp for breath for a few moments, then Finwë looked over at his twin, who was already looking at him, "We will never do that again, nor talk about it." He ordered. Then stood up and ran off, Elwë continued to lie there for a few moments thinking it over and smiling slightly. 


	7. 007

Title: Never Alone  
  
Author: Edward Uwnhai Silverfang  
  
Pairings: Legolas/Elrohir, Elwë/Amarië, Finwë/ Silmarien, Elwë/Finwë, Elwë/Daeron Elwë/Orodreth  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Has Elwë finally found what he's been looking for?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, only story line, and twins, other belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
Warning: Slash  
  
Authors Note: This is the last chapter of this story; I have decided to make a happy ending for those who want it, and then for my own personal pleasure start a new story that explores the possibilities of a darker conclusion, which was my original plan in the first place. This new post will be called Eternity With and Without Him. Keep an eyes out for it!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter Six ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finwë ran up to his room and stripped down throwing his clothing into a far corner and taking a rough cloth and scrubbing his skin free from the feel of his brothers gentle fingers. He redressed into different robes and left his room, running off to the top towers of Imladris' home.  
  
He opened the door to one of his aunts working places and walked in, closing the door behind himself ad he sat himself down on a rocking chair near the window and looked out it for a bit, then curled up.  
  
Finwë was ashamed of himself, for letting himself submit to his brother's want, and even more for liking it. He had come here hoping to bring Elwë to his senses, not to become like him. He missed his brother, the one he had before the men took him. He missed his him and never had Finwë felt so alone and lost.  
  
He begin to cry, softly at first then great heaving sobs. Elwë wasn't the only one hurt, Finwë had been there when he was taken, when he was molested and taunted, and he had been there when he was raped and abused.  
  
He had lost his brother and his best friend, he had lost everything with him because they were of the same seed, the same soul just split between the two of them, and whatever hurt Elwë, hurt Finwë too.  
  
After a few hours he heard movement outside the door and then it opened. A beautiful woman with long brown hair and kind chocolate eyes walked in. She lighted the scones on the walls and walked over to Finwë, kneeling on the floor before him.  
  
"What is wrong, dear Finwë?" Arwen asked. Finwë could tell that she already had an idea if not knew, his aunt always knew. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight and crying on her shoulder. After a few minutes of this he pulled away and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Its just I miss Elwë." He whined. Arwen nodded solemnly, then hugged him again. "Yes, I understand." She said softly, rubbing his back in soothing motions, and whispering in his ear till he calmed down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elwë stopped at a river where he washed up then headed back to his room. He saw Finwë leave his room dressed differently and his skin still aglow from scrubbing and moist from the water.  
  
He followed him up to his aunts sewing room and heard his brother sit down and begin to cry. He backed away and went back outside to the trees. He found one of the older ones, a tall pine and climb its branches sitting on one of the upper limbs that could support his weight and he let himself relax.  
  
He felt hurt and disappointed that what he and his brother had shared had meant so little to him, or it seemed to disgust him so. He had never felt so alive then when he had shared this with him. Never with anyone but Finwë, his friend, brother, and his other half.  
  
He smiled as he remembered the flavor his brother carried with him and he could almost feel his brothers hands and arms around him, and the way their bodies fit together, because they were made for each other, heart, body, and of course soul.  
  
After sitting there for an hour or so he climbed down and made his way back to his grandfathers home. As he entered the main hall he saw Orodreth sitting in one of the corners, he looked up and smiled at Elwë. The blond walked over to him and crouched down beside him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He inquired. Orodreth raised his hands and waited till Elwë drew him up to his feet. Then started explaining. "I was here waiting for you. I saw you enter and thought not to bother you, the when you left you looked distressed but I could not keep up with you, so I came back here to wait again."  
  
Elwë lost his smile, "It can not be comfortable here, you should not have waited." Orodreth shrugged halfheartedly the reached out to touch Elwë's face, "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
The blond nodded his head, "Yes, just kind of hungry. Its way past lunch time." He smiled crookedly, but led the way to the kitchens with Orodreth right beside him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night Elwë laid awake thinking and remembering his moments with Finwë, he remembered most by then the moment when they had agreed that it almost felt like normal, before the men. Before he was stupid enough to kiss Finwë and the practically rape him.  
  
Elwë admitted that now, after he thought about it, Finwë had protested yet he had not relented. He had wanted his brother and got him, but it was a heavy price. Finwë probably hated him now, never would he talk to him again, and low and behold he got his wish, Finwë would want nothing to do with him.  
  
He sat up and walked to his door, exited then walked to the oak door next to his own. He was about to knock, the thought better of it, if Finwë knew it was him, he would be sent away. So he slowly opened the door and peeked in.  
  
Finwë was spread out like he always was, legs and arms thrown half hazardly and bedding wrapped precariously around his body only hiding a small amount from the eye. Elwë walked in and slowly unraveled the blanket. The he crawled in laying next to his twin and a hand reached out to stroke a thumb across the others check.  
  
Finwë stirred then his eyes came into focus and he looked at his twin. "I don't hate you." He said sleepily. Then his eyes glazed over and he was asleep once more. Elwë smiled and relaxed to allow himself his own moments rest, falling into the elvin reverie easily, warm, and content.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Elwë woke he couldn't remember where he was, just that he was worm and continent and that was saying a lot compared with his history. He snuggled deeper into this warmth and wrapped his arms tighter about it wanting to never give it up. That was when he heard the whispered words, "never alone." From his brother, he now recognized.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked up at his sibling, "I love you Finwë." He said, he got a tighter hug for that one and also a return, "and I you. But tell me, when did you join me?" He asked. Elwë sighed and hugged his twin, burying his face in the folds of his brother's night cloths.  
  
"You sure you don't hate me?" He asked, "I practically raped you." He said miserably. Finwë's expression softened even more, "Even if you killed me, I couldn't hate you. There's nothing you could do to change that." Elwë looked like he was on the verge of tears, "You should." He said quietly.  
  
Finwë sighed dramatically, "Just promise me one thing." He said. "Anything." "Lets just stay as brothers, nothing more, just brothers." He asked. Elwë smiled and consented, laughing a bit as Finwë adopted a condescending look, which he directed at his twin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Elwë and Finwë walk down the corridor together, Elwë said that he needed to say goodbye to a good friend an they were walking out to meet him together. "Hello." Orodreth says, looking over at the twin warily. "Hi," Elwë starts, "I came to say farewell." He said quietly.  
  
Orodreth's eyes widen, "Your leaving?" He asked sounding affronted. Elwë nodded. "You can't leave!" He yells, "Its..I just... You're my best friend, I don't want to part with you." He says with a whine to the last bit of his sentence.  
  
Elwë smiles a bit, "Were going to have a family meal before we leave, would you like to come?" Elwë invited. Orodreth's eyes widen yet again, "Me? To your family meal? That's not really appropriate, is it? It's going to be a bit till you see them again.."  
  
"Yes, it is going to be a bit till he sees you as well." Finwë said, "Come with us." He finished, grabbing his brothers friends arm and pulling him along. Soon they were standing in front of a large redwood door with gold trimmings creating a spiraling cascade down its length.  
  
Elwë pushed it open and inside Orodreth could see Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen, Elladan, Glorfindel, and Erestor. "They are your family?" He asked astounded. "Yes, Grandfather." He called, Elrond looked over and smiled at his grandsons, and "This is Orodreth." He introduced.  
  
Elrond smiled at him, "It is good to meet you, Orodreth." He said his hand extended in greeting. After all introductions were made, they sat down at the table and waited as the servants brought in the food. They ate with a healthy conversation kept running, then when the meal was finished, the twins walked out with hearty hugs from their family.  
  
Finwë smiled at his twin then walked away letting Elwë have his privacy while he talked to his friend. "I didn't know you were royalty." Orodreth said meekly. Elwë shrugged, "Does it make a deference? I'm still Elwë, your friend." He said with a bounce in his step while they walked.  
  
Orodreth smiled lightly, "No I guess it doesn't matter." He sighed then and faced the blonde. "I'm going to miss you, a lot." Elwë reached out and brushed his fingers along his friends cheek, "I'll miss you too." He said. Then Orodreth leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips, his cheek burning bright red.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that." Elwë sighed, his eyes sad. "Why?" Orodreth sounded angry. "You've slept with every one else and didn't seem to mind, why can't I just." He was cut off as Elwë kissed him back.  
  
When they separated, Elwë took his friends face and cupped it with his hand, "I actually care about you, a lot. That will make it harder to leave tomorrow." He said his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "That's why you shouldn't have done it." Orodreth was speechless.  
  
For a moment anyways, "You care about me? I mean do you like me?" He asked. Elwë nodded his head. He smiled brightly and leaned forward capturing Elwë's lips in another kiss. Elwë pulled away breathless, "Maybe you should come and visit me sometimes." He said with a smile.  
  
"Maybe." Orodreth said with a smile, "Just don't expect me to sleep with you any time soon." He said, with a bit of light hearted joke in his words, but an edge of seriousness as well. "I don't want to just fuck you and get it over with." Elwë explained, "You mean something, I will wait till your ready, and maybe till we have the consent and maybe legal age before we take it farther."  
  
Orodreth smiled and nodded his head. They walked back to their separate rooms and in the morning, Orodreth was there, waving goodbye and the twins and their escort rode off back to Mirkwood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The end 


End file.
